


Unexpected Proposal

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Next Generation, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Potter bernyanyi untuk Draco Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy tercengang. Harry Potter hampir kena serangan jantung. Para penonton bersorak. WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This work is originally posted in ffn.net.

Disclaimer : Seluruh karakter di Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling. Saya hanya pinjam saja buat menyalurkan imajinasi.

* * *

 

 

“Ayo kita kawin lari.” Albus Potter mendongak dari koran Daily Prophet yang dibacanya dan melihat pacar sembunyi-sembunyinya, Scorpius Malfoy, menatapnya dengan serius. Albus kehilangan suaranya beberapa saat. Pacarnya sudah gila.

“Apa?” Albus yakin dia salah dengar. Bisa kiamat kalau ayahnya tahu dia kawin lari dengan anak laki-laki dari rivalnya semasa sekolah.

“Kita pacaran lima tahun, Al. Dan aku hampir gila karena harus membohongi semua orang setiap waktu. Lagipula, aku sudah _enek_ diberi foto calon istri.” Ujar Scorpius frustasi. Albus terdiam selama beberapa saat. Bagaimana pun juga keluarganya juga sudah mulai sering bertanya-tanya kapan ia menikah, setidaknya bertanya mana pacarnya.

“Kau tahu konsekuensinya, kan?” Tanya Albus pelan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ayahnya dan ayah Scorpius duduk dalam satu ruangan tanpa berusaha mengutuk satu sama lain. Scorpius duduk di sofa di samping Albus, menatap kekasihnya itu dengan serius.

“Dengar. Kita bisa pergi bersama, meninggalkan surat pada keluarga kita kalau sebenarnya kita sudah menjalin hubungan selama lima tahun. Bahwa kita saling mencintai dan ….”

“Whoa, whoa, Scorp. Jangan buru-buru, oke? Kau tahu dampak apa yang terjadi kalau kita sampai melakukannya, kan?” Tanya Albus. Pasalnya Scorpius adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya –yang nomor dua terbesar se-london, ngomong-ngomong- dan kawin lari bisa membuatnya dikeluarkan dari silsilah keluarga Malfoy.

Scorpius terdiam. Bukannya ia takut ia tidak bisa hidup kalau tidak mendapat warisan keluarga, ia yakin ia bisa hidup asalkan bersama Albus. Tapi ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan keluarganya. Sejak kecil ia diajarkan bahwa keluarga adalah segalanya, dan ia takut akan apa yang bakal terjadi kalau ia lebih memilih Albus ketimbang keluarganya.

Albus menghela napas. “Kita pikirkan saja lagi, oke? Kita pasti akan dapat jalan keluarnya.” Ujar Albus lembut. Tangannya meremas tangan Scorpius pelan, berusaha menenangkannya. Scorpius menatap iris hijau emerald Albus.

“Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, apapun yang terjadi, kan?” Tanya Scorpius, terdengar putus asa. Albus tertawa.

“Tentu saja tidak, _love_. Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun seluruh dunia menentang, aku akan tetap bersamamu.” Kata Albus gombal. Scorpius tersenyum, dan bergerak untuk memeluk kekasihnya.

“ _I love you_.” Bisik laki-laki pirang itu di telinga Albus.

“ _I love you more_.” Balas Albus.

 

xXx

 

Albus memperbaiki kerah tuksedonya. Hari ini ia menjadi pendamping pria sahabatnya sedari kecil, Thomas Longbottom. Anak laki-laki dari Neville dan Luna Longbottom, sahabat ayah dan ibunya semasa sekolah di Hogwarts. Keluarga mereka teramat dekat. Thomas sudah seperti bagian dari keluarga Potter-Weasley. Ironisnya, Thomas akan menikahi putri satu-satunya Daphne Greengrass –sekarang Parker, Diana Parker, yang adalah sepupu Scorpius. Dengan kata lain, keluarga Malfoy juga akan hadir. Albus nyengir membayangkan Scorpius memakai tuksedo.

Dengan bidang pekerjaan mereka yang beda jauh, Albus auror dan Scorpius pengusaha, mereka hampir tak pernah bertemu dalam acara-acara seperti ini. Apalagi saat sekolah mereka berbeda asrama, sehingga teman-teman mereka juga berbeda. Bisa dibilang mereka berdua adalah dua orang yang hidup di kota yang sama namun tak saling kenal. Bagaimana Albus sekarang bisa bersama dengan Scorpius adalah keajaiban. Karena segala yang berbeda di antara mereka inilah, mereka bisa diam-diam pacaran tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Albus dan Scorpius hampir-hampir tak pernah terlihat saling bicara jika kebetulan bertemu di tempat umum. Kalaupun kebetulan bertemu, mereka hanya akan diam-diam saling memandang dan berusaha tidak menarik perhatian. Bagaimanapun juga semua orang tahu bahwa keluarga Potter dan Malfoy dari dulu tidak akur.

Albus tahu sudah bertahun-tahun ayahnya tak bicara dengan Draco Malfoy, dan Albus memang berpikir sebaiknya mereka tidak bicara. Terakhir kali Harry tak sengaja berada satu lift dengan Draco membuat suhu rasanya turun beberapa derajat. Albus mengerutkan kening suram, berharap pernikahan berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada kutukan melayang.

“Hei, Al. Ayo, acara akan segera dimulai.” Rose Weasley melongok dari pintu yang setengah terbuka. Albus hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengikuti langkah sepupunya.

 

xXx

 

“Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia, mengingat kita akan menyatukan kedua insan ini –” Albus menunjuk Diana dan Thomas, “dalam satu ikatan.” Ia memandang ke arah hadirin, dan melihat Scorpius tersenyum padanya. Ia berdiri di ujung aula raksasa tempat pernikahan diadakan, di depan para hadirin dan memberikan sambutan sebagai _best man._

“Pertama kali aku bertemu Thomas…” Albus mengerutkan kening, berpikir, “ _well_ , mungkin saat aku baru saja keluar dari perut ibuku.” Para hadirin tertawa.

“Aku serius.” Kata Albus sambil tersenyum. “Kami lahir di hari yang sama, dan aku berani bertaruh ayahku menggunakan koneksinya agar aku lahir di ruangan yang sama dengan Thomas.” Lanjutnya setengah bercanda. Harry terkekeh di ujung meja bersama Ginny. James dan tunangannya juga ada di sana.

“Aku dan Thomas belajar berjalan bersama, belajar bicara bersama, meskipun kebanyakan kami bicara dengan tubuh, kalian tahu –bergulat, saling memukul dan menendang. Aku sebal karena dia sering merebut mainanku, dan sebagai akibatnya dia jadi objek sihirku yang pertama.” Thomas dan Diana tertawa, diikuti seluruh hadirin.

“Oh, aku punya fotonya. Tunggu sebentar.” Albus memberi tanda ke arah adiknya yang berdiri di ujung ruangan, siap dengan proyektor. Lily mengetukkan tongkatnya ke arah proyektor, menampilkan foto Thomas kecil dengan tubuh berwarna hijau membulat seperti balon, melayang-layang di udara. Thomas ber-oh pelan dan mengerutkan kening. Kemudian ia mendelik pada Albus, tapi tak terlihat benar-benar jengkel. Yah, dia tak bakal marah di hari pernikahannya, kan ?

“Pamanku George cukup kreatif dengan memfotonya saat itu, karena aku bisa menggunakan foto itu sebagai ancaman selama kami sekolah di Hogwarts.” Albus nyengir lebar, dan hadirin tertawa. Albus melanjutkan pidatonya, mengingatkan kembali masa-masa kebersamaannya dengan Thomas, disertai foto-foto kenangan mereka.

“Dan kemudian, foto ketika kami memenangkan piala Quidditch tahunan di tahun ketujuh kami di Hogwarts.” Albus tersenyum, tapi hadirin tidak tersenyum. Mereka melotot memandang ke arah foto yang ditayangkan di belakang Albus. Yang paling membuat bingung Albus adalah Scorpius yang menatap horor ke arahnya. Laki-laki itu akhirnya menoleh, dan mendapati di foto yang tayang di proyektor bukanlah foto Thomas dan dirinya serta tim Quidditch Gryffindor yang memegang piala dengan terharu, melain fotonya dengan Scorpius. Scorpius tampak duduk di pangkuan Albus, sementara laki-laki berambut hitam itu memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar.

“ _Oh, shit_.” Maki Albus, dan dia baru sadar bahwa dia memaki tepat di depan mikrofon. Para hadirin memandangnya bingung, meminta penjelasan. Wajah Scorpius pucat pasi. Draco tampak seperti hendak membunuh seseorang, sementara istrinya berusaha menenangkannya. Harry dan Ginny ternganga di tempat duduk mereka. Albus memandang Lily, yang sekarang tampak panik mengutak-atik proyektor. Tapi berapa kali pun gadis itu komat-kamit sambil melambaikan tongkatnya, foto itu tak mau berganti. Akhirnya Lily hanya menatap pasrah Albus.

“ _Well_ , itu…” Kata Albus gugup, “hanya salah foto.” Lanjutnya. Hadirin mulai bisik-bisik ramai.

“Tapi karena sudah terlanjur seperti ini, jadi….” Albus melambaikan tongkatnya dan dentang piano lembut khas pernikahan berganti. Tanpa aba-aba Albus melompat ke arah hadirin dengan mikrofon di tangannya, menatap Draco, dan dengan sungguh-sungguh mulai bernyanyi.

 

_can I have your son for the rest of my life?_

_say yes, say yes_

_cause I need to know_

 

“ _Hell no_!” Seru Draco langsung. Ia berdiri dengan marah dan berbalik, melambaikan jubahnya dengan gaya dramatis. Scorpius dan Astoria dengan bingung ikut berdiri. Tapi Albus dengan cepat berlari ke arah Draco, berjalan mundur mengikuti langkah pria berumur yang kelihatannya seperti balon mau meledak itu. Albus meneruskan lagunya dengan tatapan protes.

 

_why you gotta be so rude_

_don't you know I'm human too_

_why you gotta be so rude_

_I'm gonna marry him anyway_

Albus berhenti berjalan dan menarik Scorpius ke sisinya. Sambil menunjuk Scorpius ia meneruskan,

 

_marry this man,_

_marry him anyway_

_marry this man,_

_no matter what you say_

_marry this man,_

_and we'll be a family_

“Scorpius, pulang, sekarang!” Bentak Draco. Scorpius yang tercengang dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Albus menatap ayahnya dan kekasihnya bergantian dengan bingung.

“Tapi, Dad…” Scorpius hendak protes.

“Jangan harap kuberi kau ijin menikahi putraku, Potter!” Geram Draco. Albus tidak menyerah. Apalagi para hadirin yang sedari tadi bengong, kini mulai mengerti situasinya dan mulai menyoraki Albus, membuat laki-laki itu nyengir dan meneruskan lagi lagunya. Dengan gaya meyakinkan ia meneruskan,

 

_I hate to do this but you leave no choice_

_I can't live without him_

_love me or hate me we will be boys_

_standing at that altar_

_or we will run away_

_to another galaxy you know_

_you know he's in love with me_

_he will go anywhere I go_

“Scorpius!” Bentak Draco pada putranya yang sedari tadi tak bergerak juga dari sisi Albus. Tapi Albus melangkah maju sementara tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Scorpius. Tangannya yang memegang mikrofon kini ia letakkan di dada dan dengan sungguh-sungguh ia bertanya,

 

_can I have your son for the rest of my life?_

_say yes, say yes_

_cause I need to know_

 

“ _Dad, please just say yes._ ” Ujar Scorpius cepat dengan tatapan berharap. Draco melotot, kemudian langsung menyeret paksa lengan Scorpius, membuat laki-laki itu berjalan terseok-seok mengikutinya. Astoria dengan segera mengikuti mereka berdua, tapi matanya masih melirik Albus. Terang saja, karena Albus yang masih belum menyerah ikut berjalan mengikuti mereka bertiga sambil meneruskan lagunya. Keempatnya berjalan melewati para hadirin yang _excited_ karena mendapat tontonan drama gratis.

 

_you say “I'll never get your blessing till the day I die,_

_tough luck my friend cause the answer is no!”_

_why you gotta be so rude_

_don't you know I'm human too_

_why you gotta be so rude_

_I'm gonna marry him anyway_

Draco memberikan tatapan membunuh pada Albus dan berjalan lebih cepat. Akhirnya Albus berhenti mengejar mereka.

“ _I’m gonna marry him anyway, no matter what you say_!” Seru Albus dengan mikrofonnya. “ _I’m gonna marry you, babe! Just wait for me, okay, love_?” Albus makin berteriak sinting di tengah-tengah aula, membuat Scorpius sempat-sempatnya tertawa sebelum menghilang di balik pintu keluar aula.

Hening menyelimuti aula sejenak. Albus memandang ke arah orangtuanya yang menatapnya _shock_. Ia tahu ia harus menjelaskan hal ini ke keluarganya nanti. Ia pun menghela napas dramatis dan berkata, “ _well, what a tough propose_.” Ruangan segera dipenuhi dengan sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari para hadirin. Bahkan James nyengir lebar dan ikut-ikutan bertepuk tangan riuh sambil berteriak, “ _good job, bro_!”. Ia langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Harry. Harapan Albus pernikahan ini berjalan lancar kelihatannya sama sekali tak tercapai.

 

xXx

 

“Kau gila.” Scorpius berkata sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan Albus yang duduk santai di sofa flatnya.

“Lebih baik dibanding kawin lari.” Jawab Albus sembari nyengir.

“Memaksa menikahiku apapun yang ayahku katakan sama saja dengan kawin lari, Potter.” Scorpius pura-pura marah, tapi ada nada geli dalam suaranya. “Lagipula darimana kau dapat lagu itu?” Tanya Scorpius.

“Hanya salah satu akibat kau punya seperempat darah Muggle.” Sahut Albus. “ _What, you don’t like it_?”

“ _Actually_ ,” Scorpius duduk di pangkuan Albus, “ _I like it. So much_.”

“ _Good, then_.” Kata Albus. Scorpius tersenyum.

“Jadi, Potter, kalau mau menikahiku…” Scorpius mengulurkan tangannya. Albus terkekeh.

“Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy,” Albus berkata sembari merogoh kantongnya dan membuka sebuah kotak berisi cincin berwarna keperakan, “ _will you marry me_?”

“Meskipun seluruh dunia menentang, aku akan tetap menikahimu, _love_.” Jawab Scorpius sambil tersenyum. Kemudian laki-laki itu mengecup bibir Albus dan berbisik, “ _I love you_.”

“ _I love you more, darl_.” Balas Albus, tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> Saya dapat ide fic ini ketika menonton iklan Nestea punyanya Nestle Philiphines di youtube. Bagi yang penasaran iklannya seperti apa silahkan lihat sendiri di youtube ^^  
> Saya sudah lama suka lagu Rude-nya Magic karena sering denger di warnet saya biasa nongkrong (yup, tempat nongkrong saya di warnet, download anime dan film…how awesome is that?). Tapi akhir-akhir ini saya inget terus lagu itu, dan setelah ga sengaja nonton iklan Nestea saya langsung dapet ide buat fanfic AlxScorp ini. Lagu Rude yang ada di sini beberapa saya ganti liriknya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cerita.  
> Akhir kata, Thanks for reading dan mari berdayakan demam AlScorp!


End file.
